User blog:Crazychick08/CC And Lauren Plus 8
I blame Xavvy for thus one. :P He made the graphic, and I got wondering what something like that would be like. Here's what I came up with. Main Cast *'Lauren Loveya - '''An overworked nurse moving to the big city of Wikia in order to pursue a higher paying position at a new hospital. Now all she has to do is balance her new job with her wife and...energetic offspring. Which, ah, might be easier said than done. *'CC Loveya - 'Librarian, devoted wife and mother, and about 50 shades of done with everyone else's nonsense. Snarky, blunt, and allergic to bullshit, it's her job to keep the house together (at least until she can find a new job at a local library). CC's never been to Wikia either, but she's bound and determined to keep her family together in a new city. If only everyone else (meaning the kids) would cooperate. *'Pietro Loveya - 'At 17, Pietro is the oldest of the Loveya brood, snarky, athletic, and protective - he's the little shit of the family, oldest or no. That said, messing around with his family is PROBABLY not your best plan. He was technically born in Wikia, though he has never been back since he and his twin sister were adopted in their infancy. Now that they're nearly adults (in their minds anyways) he's starting to think more about where he came from. *'Wanda Loveya - 'Also 17 and Pietro's younger twin, Wanda could not be more different. She's quiet, a little shy, and has no interest in where she came from. As far as she's concerned, it is in the past and should probably remain there. She has more than enough problems, like trying to get to out of her shell at school and considering her college options. *'Quinn Loveya - 'A beautiful and intelligent 15 year old girl, Quinn has a lot of problems with herself. Being good never seemed good enough to her. Is everything okay or is entering a new high school with people she's never met before going to do more harm than good? *'Kieran Loveya - 'A 14 year old boy with two problems: One, he's starting highschool, and two, he's taking the move the hardest out of all the kids. Shy and sweet, he's not sure what to do to adjust. Will he figure it out or begin to act up? Especially under the influence of the college kids up the block? *'Blair Loveya - 'Blair is just like any other 13 year old girl - sweet, loves her friends, and striving to find her place in the world. She is sweet, smart....and schemy. This child always has a trick or three up her sleeve and knows how to get what she wants. Can she work this at her new school is she going to get shut down? *'Anya Loveya '- Anya is a sweet, wise, caring girl who is more than a little easy to string along. Only 11 years old, she has a lot to learn. Especially now that she may be falling in with people who aren't so good for her. The question is whether she'll come to understand that or not. *'Mona Loveya - 'Mona is a sweethearted and smart young lady, but the problem is she wants to be COOL. She's not happy with being another "Anya" or "Wanda" - she'd much rather emulate Blair and rule the roost as a cool, scheming little girl. Can she pull it off and still have some semblance of herself? *'Red Loveya - '9 turning 10, Red sometimes feels lousy about being the same age as Mona, without the bonuses of having a twin. Add in that he's the younger of the two and you got plenty of age angst for this little guy. At first he thought it'd be fun to be in the same class as Mona, but she's more into popularity as it goes lately. Can he find something else to do? Neighbours *'Dani California - 'A sweet, peppy, excitable woman eager to welcome her new neighbours. She didn't realize they were two women raising a family. Never one to be rude, she's trying to hold it together - but DAMN did things just get awkward. *'Rob Setoff - 'A smart and snappy bartender living just next to Dani. He seems like a cool guy, and not one to make a fuss. But there's clearly something going on with him. He's never around where Dani is. What the hell is with them? *'Syler Chidori - 'A sweet and savvy computer guy happily engaged to Rob. Things seem to be going well, but he is likewise quiet and distant around Dani. What is going on? *'Xavier Kidencore - 'A sweet, fun loving guy who recently lost his job. He needs to find a new one ASAP before he risks his rent. Thankfully, he has a few ideas. *'Terry Cheeseburger - 'An elderly man living alone after his wife passed away. He's a nice enough guy, but very quiet. Few people know much about him, but he seems to know everything about everyone else! Is there more to this sweet old man than there seems? *'Darryl Fourlife - 'A single dad trying to raise his children, CJ and Maya, after a messy divorce. She's a cute kid while he's there, and hellion when he's away. Fortunately, he's not away TOO often. What will happen when his shift suddenly changes? *'CJ Fourlife - 'A 9 year old boy who doesn't have many friends. He likes to play weird games and ignore what everyone else is doing. Red likes him, but will Mona come between their friendship? *'Maya Fourlife '- A toddler with a bad case of separation anxiety. She seems sweet and happy but if her daddy leaves, she will throw. A. Fit. When Red and CJ are left to play with her, how will they survive? *'Tia Lenae - ' A stylish, sleek city girl new to the neighbourhood. She's taken on Quinn as a sort of protege. Only time can tell whether or not that's a good thing. Coworkers *'Camille Aofive - 'A neighbour who works in the same hospital as Lauren. They quickly become best friends. The only problem? She's neat, organized, and tries to be very classy, while Lauren is often too tired to care much. It's a good thing they're so tight! "Those College Kids" *'Cam Fan - 'Cam is the oldest kid in the house the anime club is renting. 22 years old and engaged, Cam becomes better friends with CC and Lauren as he begins to consider what will come next. *'Tori Gottwobe - 'Cam's pretty and sweet fiancee, and a pretty badass theatre major. She loves to hang out with her friends and have fun, but it's hard to live when that's all they want to do. With thoughts to their futures, it may be time for her and Cam to move out. *'Tori Kikichair - 'A snarky and mysterious girl in the club, who rarely seems to leave the house, preferring to hang out and watch anime. She is irritated with Kieran spending more time at the house, but won't do anything...outright anyways. *'Gegi Nomenni - 'A sweet girl who only wants to finish school. As her parents provided her with a co-signer for the loan for the house, if she moves out, the club needs a new place. But she is no longer interested in staying. *'Ash Gaskarths - 'At the housewarming party, Ash met Kieran and it was instant friendship. They get along very well - but is friendship with college kids really being good for Kieran? *'Lizzy Ultraviolets - 'Lizzy does not like having new people around. She's a homebody and newcomers are hard to deal with. So she does not like Kieri and she makes it known. This can't end well. *'Hunter Perry - 'An older boy getting ready for grad. *'Gage Skulls - 'A tough guy who makes a lot of bad decisions. He's nice enough, but maybe not the most responsible. And with a 14 year old hanging around, that can't end well. *'Damian Biew - 'Another theatre major and a friendly guy. Mona has taken him as a mentor in being a popular and exciting person. He'd be flattered...if he knew. *'Brandon Mercury - 'A silly guy who Red really likes having around, but is very busy. When he's not, he'd really rather hang out with his friends and his anime. Sorry, kid. *'Yazzy Gruvias - 'A talented writer who thinks she'd make a great babysitter! Thaaat may not work out too well when the kids are Red and Mona, but hey. She tried. *'Karen Valentine - 'An intern at the library, she comes to be friendly with CC, but unfortunately, it is very obvious that the library is not for her. Oh boy. *'Scottie Hottie -''' Yazzy's boyfriend, he tries to help her out. *'Davot Strawbeard - '''A close friend with everyone else, but ready to leave. This may cause friction in the house, which is not good for Kieran. *'Delia Yodeel - 'Delia is a tough girl who is about fed up with university. That said, she's afraid to leave. She wants to stay with her friends, but also not in this house. If she leaves, will it set the house off and bring Kieran's new friendships tumbling down? *'Jake Fan -''' Cam's younger brother, who is uncertain about a young teenager hanging out with them and tries to keep him out of trouble and get him to make new friends. School *'Catie Scallisons - '''Pietro's English teacher, trying to push him to be better than he tries. *'Jo Ragelove -''' The principal at the high school the eldest four Loveya children attend. *'Matt Garen - '''The music teacher, very fond of Wanda. *'Derek Barrymore - 'A close friend of Pietro's who may want to be more than friends. *'Kelly Misery - 'A mean girl who pushes Anya around at school. *'RJ Voxian - 'A boy who tries to become friends with Blair. *'Nick Voxian - 'RJ's brother, whom seems sweet but may have more malicious intentions. *'Natalie Odeon - 'The high school counsellor, very worried for Wanda and Quinn. *'Nick Showdown -''' A bad boy on the outside, but is he as bad an influence as he seems? *'Sarah Top - '''A wild child trying to befriend Wanda. This can't be good. *'Elle Hollanow - 'A party girl in high school. Captain of Quinn's dance team. *'Ari Hall - 'Elle's friend and fellow partier, who may not be as responsible as he should be. *'Kaylin Dreem - 'A sweet cheerleader trying to outdo Quinn. *'Alex Folly - ' Damian's girlfriend, a high school senior. She makes it vicious for Quinn on the cheerleading squad, but seems to make a decent babysitter for her younger siblings, including Anya. Captain of the cheerleading squad. *'Jenn Misfit - 'An overachiever competing with Wanda for grades. *'Annie Violets - 'A sweet girl who tries to keep Anya away from Kelly. *'Lexie Torres - 'Kelly's best friend whom joins in pressuring Anya. *'Demi Rosey - 'A person whom quickly becomes one of Mona's followers. *'Gio Macmillion - 'Mona and Red's teacher who tries to keep the class out of trouble. *'Ariana Fon - 'A music loving girl in Mona and Red's class. *'Magic Intoxication - 'A hipster trying too hard to be cool, the current head of Blair's class...For now. *'Rachel Duvetolove - 'The elementary school principal. *'Christina Cril - 'Blair's teacher, who has no idea how to handle her. *'Katie Sevene - 'Blair's new best friend, rival, and "assistant" *'Kate Saff -''' A sweet girl who tries to get Quinn out of trouble with her popularity issues. Has a crush on Pietro. Category:Blog posts